tim secret women
by whatweareafreaidof
Summary: a famous movie star, comes to NCIS to see tim. and that just the start of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Tim movie star love. Chapter 1

NCIS bullpen.

Ziva was sitting on her desk doing paper work. When she looks up and see a beautiful women walk in. There was a large visitor badge on her silk shirt. Ziva looks at her and she see a women about 5' 9 black hair, and wearing a outfit that she new cost more than she make in a year.

Hello, I 'am looking for, and before she could finish. Tony runs over to her and said, "I am very special agent Tony Dinozzo."

The woman just looks at him with a bored expression. Thinking that the best line you got, you have no chance with me.

Just then Tim walk in, and the girl run over to him and jumps on him and hugs him. After a few minutes of just holding her off the ground Tim put her down, pulls her over to a corner as far as he could away from Tony as he could.

Tony who is that, That Sarah Wolf, a movie star, she was voted maxim most beautiful women last year. Now be quiet I trying to listen. "What are you doing here, you here Tim say, you know I come I 'am yours, we talk about this later."

Then Sarah said loud enough so everybody can hear. "Can I stay at your place?" "You know you can." Tim said with a look that was unreadable.

As she starts to walk away with Tim keys, he yells" Sarah!" to tell her she did not know where he live now.

"Don't worry Tim, as always I will be naked and handcuff to your bed to by the time you get home." Sarah said loudly with a shake of her ass as she walks out of the bullpen.

Tony yells "what!"

An, no Sarah is not a Mary sue, she looks like faith from Buffy only older. If anyone wants to help, I take any beta work I can. Please read and review. Chapter 2 next week


	2. Chapter 2

Tim movie start woman chapter 2

Tony walks over to Tim and puts his arm around him and starts asking him questions. "How do you know her, how long have you been dating her, come on probie spill"

"None of your business, Tony," he said, hoping he would leave it alone.

"This is a prank right you hired a model to pretend to be Sarah, like the real Sarah would ever go out with you" Tony was telling Tim hoping that Tim would break down and tell him the truth

"Nope, that the real Sarah" Tim tired walking away

"No way that the real Sarah, come-on tell me it a prank" Tony just would not gave up

HEADSLAP,

"We have a body," Gibbs said and walk away they all grab their gear.

A few more head slap and Tony finally learn to shut up, or at least wait until Gibbs was not around.

It was an easy case; they got the guy because he left some DNA, on the Army solder. Tim was up in MTAC tell an Agent Smith about the code that cyber crimes, and him broke after Two months of work.

For once tony was working hard on him paper work for the last hour. Tony almost ran to hand it in to Gibbs with the question "can I go"

"Sure" Gibbs said

"What's your hurry Tony" Ziva ask because she believe Tony up to something.

Then Tony ran out the door, jump in his cars, thinking no way Sarah at Tim, she had to be a double and it was a prank, I just going to slip in and prove I was right.

At Tim place

Sarah had return from the grocery store, because Tim had no food, Sarah was hoping she could keep Tim in bed the whole weekend.

Doing her shower, she was a little afraid. Tim was the only man she has ever trusted. The only man that she would follow any order he gave. Every day for three years, she slept naked handcuff to his bed. Every day he would prove he was a man of honor. He let her go, and hold her in his arms. He was the only man that refuses to have sex with her.

At first that what she wanted, for the first time in her life found a man that wanted her for more than her body, she slowly fell in love with him.

Was I wrong to leave, I told him I would return in ten years. He never seen or heard form be till now. I left because I wanted to grow and one be the women he could loves.

Almost 11 years later I found him again, I am no longer the women he knew, but he is no longer the sweet innocent man I know. He seen too many things, to many dead bodies, and taken to many lives, to ever be that man again.

No, he is still a man of honor. Only now, she no longer needs a man to take care of her. She wants Tim as a lover and hopefully someday husband.

Tony after breaking every speed limit made it to Tim apartment. She not going to be in Tim bed, it has to be a prank.

Tim walks down from MTAC,

"Where Tony?" as he figure Tony would be there to bug him, about Sarah.

"He left, like a bull out of hell." Ziva said not understand why Tim would care.

"It's bat out of hell," Tim said,

Tim laughed, and started to walk away.

After a few second his mind jump to o my god he going to see Sarah, remembering about Sarah telling him she would be naked when he got home.

"Shit tony going to my house and took off to the stars."

Ziva and Gibbs follow him believing something is wrong

In the Car Ziva told Gibbs what happen before he got there.

Tony you better not be going to Tim's place.

"Who the hell are you, get out get out." Sarah is screaming loudly, that as Tony back up out the of Tim apartment, Two NCIS agent come out from their own apartment.

As Tony trying to explain to the agent what going on Sarah, answer the door in Tim old MIT shirt. He broke into my boyfriend apartment knowing he would not be home.

Just then Tim get there after running up the stairs, a few second later Gibbs and Ziva are also there.

"What the hell going on" Tim asks as Sarah run to him and just hugs him.

He broke in, I think he was going to and started crying.

Gibbs tried telling the agent to release Tony,

"I am, sorry but we have to arrest him breaking in entering and assault." Said the older agent.

Gibbs is starting to get mad,

"Sarah please tell these men to let Tony go" Tim said with his hand on Sarah back so she felt safe. "Ok Tim whatever you say."

"You can let him go" Sarah told the agent with a little smile.

"Are you sure," ask one of the agent,

"yea it was just a little miss understanding."

Tim I am sorry I thought it was a prank, Tony tried to say.

"Get out now!" Tim all but yells.

Gibbs grabs Tony and pulls him away. I just wanted to see if it was a prank. "Shut up" Gibbs yells and he let Gibbs and Ziva take him away.

Why Tim was still holding Sarah, Tim not wanting to let Sarah go had to shut the door to his apartment by kicking it.

Sarah stops crying and said "Agent Tommy will not be breaking into your apartment anytime soon will he"

Tim takes a big step back and said, "What did you just say?"

Please read and review. There a lot more coming and if you have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
